Come away with me
by flipmeforward
Summary: Honeymoon schmoop. Fifth in the 'til Kingdom Come universe


Sebastian wakes up to cool sheets. Well, not exactly cool, considering it's before ten am and already over 80 degrees, but cooler than if Kurt would still be laying on them. Which he actually should do, because they're in Greece, on their honeymoon, and there is no reason at all for Kurt to be up. Sebastian is naked between the sheets, if Kurt should be anywhere except next to Sebastian, it's _on_ him.

But he isn't. Sebastian stretches out on the bed, moans into the pillow when his limbs crack, and then turns and swings his legs over the bed. He stretches out further and rubs his eyes while he makes his way out of the bedroom. He sees Kurt immediately, it's not particularly hard, considering he's on the balcony and the whole wall is made of glass. Their room is facing the sea, so Sebastian has no qualms about walking naked out onto the balcony to join his husband. His _husband_.

It's a warm, sunny morning. The sea is calm, there's only a slight breeze in the air, and Sebastian's gorgeous, sexy _husband_ is sitting in one of the wooden chairs, draped in only a thin sheet.

"You're up early," Sebastian says, nudging Kurt's shoulder to slide in behind him. Kurt leans back against him, humming contentedly.

"It's after nine. It's not that early," he says, voice rough from lack of use. "You're talking without coffee," he counters.

Sebastian kisses Kurt's neck and slides his arms around his waist. "Mhm, I had… other initiatives," he smirks and presses his crotch against Kurt's ass through the sheet. Kurt drops his head on Sebastian's shoulder, angling up for a kiss that Sebastian willingly gives him.

"I won't be able to walk when we get home," Kurt says, but he doesn't sound sorry about it.

"Good," Sebastian replies. "I'd say that any honeymoon that doesn't end like that is a wasted one."

"Mm, you won't be able to walk, either," Kurt mumbles, pressing kisses along Sebastian's jaw even though the angle is awkward. Sebastian turns to press their lips together.

"Even better," he says against Kurt's mouth. He moves his lips to kiss Kurt's neck, tasting the salt left after a warm night and even hotter sex before that. He tangles their fingers together on Kurt's stomach, revels in the feeling of the second bands on their fingers sliding against each other.

"I love you," Kurt murmurs, still with a faint hint of desperation. Sebastian kisses his mouth again, tries to sooth him.

"I know," he whispers. "I love you, too."

Kurt turns around until he's straddling Sebastian, the sheet falling down to reveal his bare chest. He's flushed, both from exposure to the mediterranean sun and from the way his half-hard cock is now lining up with Sebastian's, even through the thin fabric of the sheet.

"I'm sorry I—," Kurt starts, but Sebastian interrupts him by kissing him, properly this time.

"It's okay," he says. "It doesn't matter."

"Please don't ever let me do that again," Kurt pleads, leaning back a little to look Sebastian in the eyes. "Promise."

"Promise what?" Sebastian asks, stroking Kurt's back. "That we'll never fight again?" he tries to tease. Kurt won't have it. Sebastian sighs and pulls him close again. "I promise I won't let you fly transatlantic if you're mad at me," he says into Kurt's hair. "It goes both ways, though."

"I promise," Kurt says into Sebastian's neck. "I was so scared. I promise."

Sebastian doesn't know how long they sit like that, Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck and Sebastian stroking Kurt's back. The sun moves, but they're in the shade, so there's no rush for sunscreen or sunglasses. Eventually though, Sebastian's legs start to protest, and he nudges Kurt gently.

"You want to go somewhere and have brunch?" he asks. "I think the breakfast buffet has closed."

Kurt grunts and rubs his cheek against Sebastian's shoulder. "Can't we just stay here today?" he asks.

"In this chair?"

"In our room. We can order room service." Kurt looks up at Sebastian with pleading eyes. As if Sebastian would ever say no to staying in in the first place, not when there's a hot naked guy in his bed.

"Sure, babe," he says, stroking Kurt's hair from out of his eyes. "Why did you get up in the first place?"

"It was too hot. Felt like I was melting away."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sebastian smirks. "I'll try and keep it down, but you know, it's all natural." He can practically_hear_ Kurt's answering eyeroll.

"Did I really marry you?" Kurt asks, mock-exasperated. Sebastian's heart swells.

"Yes, you did."


End file.
